civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus V Montro/Consira/Drastian War
Nexus vs Montro/Consira/Drastia - The Wars of Domination Upon release of the Server on May 11th, 2019, Nexus showed itself to be the primary superpower of the server once more, gathering vast resources and manpower at the start of the map. The first to rise to attack Nexus was the nation of Montro, allied with the nation of Asydria (Later known as Consira). After a few weeks of fighting, the annexation of Montro (the capital of Montro the nation), led to the warlord Alettic ragequitting and being banned for 2 weeks due to warlogging repeatedly to evade Nexus forces. The remaining towns and forces still determined to fight Nexus, united under TheFreshLemon's banner and reformed into the nation of Consira. Under TheFreshLemon's leadership, the war began once more, with Consira scoring a major victory over Nexus with the takeover of their recruitment town Horstwessel and the seizure of its vault. Sadly, the massive relailation from Nexus, resulting in the raiding of TheFreshLemons homeblock and main base, and the fact Consira was unable to win fights Nexus actually bothered to show up at, led to their decline. But all was not lost for Consira, Redtilldead left neutrality with select forces from Czechoslovakia and waved the banner of Drastia once more, symboling a call to reunite the old clan. Forces from Consira already fighting Nexus, such as TheFreshLemon and Randall0208 answered the call, joining the reformed Drastian successor state to fight Nexus. Others such as the nation of Rohan joined them. Poland, led by Pudmuffers, has also aligned itself with the Drastian successor state against Nexus. After a series of failed campaigns and Polish defection from the cause, Drastia was forced into entering peace talks with Nexus and surrendered on June 18th, 2019, marking the end of the war and the Oak Throne remaining with Nexus. The Game of Fences has been won, this time. Battles The sections below will document remembered battles from this war Montro War May 20th, 2019 - Raid on Compton Alettic forces attack Compton's gold farm and take it while the owner, Starches, is afk. Nexus forces are alerted once it has been partially taken and Moosebobby, 2Vx, and relaxer are teleported in to fight Navarchs, TheFreshLemon, and Alettic. Navarchs is instantly slain by Moosebobby who jumps headfirst into battle. Alettic and TheFreshLemon quickly target 2VX who quickdrops, leaving only Lemon and Alettic vs Moose and Relaxer. The 2v2 continues, with Relaxer eventually getting stuck in lava and getting crit out by Alettic. Moose than proceeds to kill Alettic and TheFreshLemon in a clutch 2v1, and then slays Alettic once more, who teleports back in with gear but limited pots. Nexus forces than regear and proceed to help Starches evacuate what little stuff remained. Alettic teleported back once more but was no match for Relaxer and Moose combo. In the end, the gold farm is abandoned to Montro forces. May 22nd, 2019 - Skirmish at Plymouth Plymouth, a town in Nexus, was attacked by Alettic on May 22nd, 2019. According to reports, Alettic entered Plymouth territory in the afternoon, alerting the mayor, Ares__. He failed both to kill the mayor and flag the city, resulting in Ares__ escaping and successfully logging before Nexus forces could join and act as support. An hour or so later, Nexus forces arrived with Ares__, among them: Relaxer, Tricoh, austinvp, NoProfit, and others. Flagging recommenced, although Alettic was quickly overrun and retreated. There were no casualties on either side, which can be attested to the fact that the server was experiencing severe lag since the start of the battle. May 23rd, 2019 - Skirmishes at Compton Throughout the morning and afternoon, Fakefriend of Nexus and Alettic of Montro with a few Nexus and Montro members respectively fought small battles in the deserts around the Compton Gold Farm, both of them were slain multiple times and it is unknown how much gear either side gained. May 24th, 2019 - Attack on Healdsburg On the morning of the 24th, Moosebobby of Nexus launched an attack on Healdsburg, owned by Randall0208. There was no conflict and the castle was taken by Nexus forces. Due to a glitchy war system, the town was not annexed and no loot was gained. You can watch a time lapse of the flagging here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLFwGTicla0 Unknown Date - Skirmishes at Valhalla Camarena of Nexus came under attack by Montro forces at his town, sparking a response from Nexus forces. While Nexus forces successfully defended the base and got multiple kills on randall0208, bloodstrike, and lemon. Alettic managed to kill Nexus Emperor Moosebobby, resulting in his first death of the map. May 30th, 2019 - Battle of Defiance The capital of Nexus, Defiance, was laid under siege by Montro and Asydrian forces. Nexus rapid responders quickly approached the scene and managed to defeat Montro forces in a 3v4 (4 with Nexus-3 with Montro) with no deaths on the side of Nexus. The capital's outskirts were reflagged and no damage was inflicted upon the grinder. You can watch the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3It46JLtBgA May 30th, 2019 - Entrance of Poland into the war The mercenary group know as Poland entered the war after being purchased by TheFreshLemon to help attack Nexus. Pudmuffers was spotted at the Battle of Defiance that day scouting. May 31st, 2019 - Poland battle On May 31st, Poland and Nexus clashed in an unknown forest, assumingly Starches new base. Nexus forces were kicked by the server resulting in multiple deaths on their part. Poland and Lemon emerged victorious, taking most of the gear. June 1st, 2019 - Fall of Montro & Banning of Alettic Having found the capital of Montro and its homeblock, Nexus forces gathered and launched an attack on the Montro homeblock. Barely after the first flag was placed, Alettic deleted his nation in rage and began taunting the Nexus attackers about how he was quitting and the server doesn't matter. He also proceeded to brag about how he was war evading and shit talking in a maddened rage. In response to this, Danhangistan proceeded to force Alettic to make a nation, resulting in him continuing to n delete and log off. After about 30 minutes of cat and mouse, Danhangistan restarted the server to fix annexation and awarded 9 warlog claims to Nexus forces for the 3 warlogs done by Alettic. Montro was successfully annexed and given to Nexus forces. Alettic was then banned for 2 weeks. This marks the end of the Montro V Nexus war and moves us into the next phase - the Consiran vs Nexus War Consiran War June 2nd, 2019 - Merge of enemied forces With Alettic banned and quitting, TheFreshLemon took it upon himself to merge the remainder of Nexus's enemies under one banner. The towns of Healdsburg(randall0208), Remnants (bloodstrike), Edoras (75FPS), and Poland merged under the banner of Consira to fight Nexus. June 2nd, 2019 - Second Battle of Defiance During the morning of June 2nd, 2019, Randall0208 and 75FPS of Consira launched an attack on Defiance. They took one plot before leaving due to Nexus forces logging in. Randall and 75FPS soon returned both in p4 to fight against Moosebobby, Codyblueblue, and newcomer Sinyphus in a 3v2. 75FPS fell first, dying to being crit out by Moosebobby and Cody. Randall then tried to kite away but was successfully caught by the first use of Tridents in PvP. Moosebobby used the Riptide enchant to speed through water and proceeded to kill Randall. The claim was retaken and the Battle was a descisive victory for Nexus with zero deaths. June 2nd, 2019 - Battle of Nyah Nexus forces gathered in the morning, after having found TheFreshLemon's homeblock, determined to take him out. Nexus forces fought two battles on the outskirts of Nyah, determined despite heavy interference from invis lemons, to sieze the main base and vault. In the first fight, Nexus emerged victorious, with 1 death to a complete wipe of Consira forces opposing them. In the second fight, desperate Consiran forces, hopelessly outnumbered by Nexus forces, tried in vain to defend their capital to no avail. Randall0208 managed to divert 2 Nexus troops away from the main fight but was unable to do anything other than kite. Both 75FPS and TheFreshLemon died under the overwhelming wave of the Nexus army. The Base and vault was siezed but due to a glitch, Lemon was able to move his homeblock before Nexus forces were able to annex it. This marked a major defeat for Consira, but not as major as the defeat inflicted upon Nexus later in the day. You can watch this battle here: https://youtu.be/5W0Y8GTnZiw June 2nd, 2019 - Skirmish at Fallen Nyah A few hours after the conclusion of the main assault on the capitol vault of Consira, TheFreshLemon returned to harass remaining Nexus forces that were flagging useless claims around the fortress. They were able to defeat the now weakened and unexpecting Nexus soldiers. Combat footage can be found at the following link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWcg1nY1C5k June 2nd, 2019 - Annexation of Horstwessel Determined to make up for the losses inflicted upon them earlier in the day, Consira rallied their small army and Polish allies to attack the recruiter town of Horstwessel. Due to inexperience with the Towny War gamemode, lack of buffer claims, and lack of Nexus reinforcements, the Town was siezed and annexed by Consiran forces. This granted them access to multiple dubs of war materials across 3 outposts. This marks the only true major victory done by Nexus enemies this map. Needless to say, Noprofit wasn't very happy. June 5th, 2019 - Battle at Prague Earlier in the map, the Nexus capital of Defiance had bitch claimed the neutral nation of czechoslovakia, who in response had sealed their outpost in a box with walls over 200 blocks tall. On the 5th of June, Redtilldead violated neutrality rules by teleporting Consiran forces into the box to flag the outpost. Nexus forces were mobalized but due the the lack of buffer claims Moosebobby was only able to teleport in one member, Ez2clutch. While the two consiran members flagging the base died to Ez2Clutch, Redtilldead continued to teleport in their Polish allies resulting in the deaths of both Moosebobby and Ez2Clutch and the loss of the outpost, which was unclaimed and returned to Czechoslovakia. June 6th, 2019 - Blitzkrieg of Poland After multiple days of war evading and in response to the attack yesterday, Nexus forces managed to capture Poland members online and launched an attack on their homeblock. Nexus forces were disorganized at first and were seperated, but in the end Polish forces were overwhelmed and slaughtered. The homeblock was captured and Poland was annexed and then t deleted once looted thoroughly. This battle notibly saw the death of Relaxer to Randall0208 in a 1v1 and the death of Lemon to Moosebobby after kiting 1000 blocks away due to Moose's trident skill. You can watch the entire footage here: https://youtu.be/Di8NwZOEyrs June 6th, 2019 - Surrender of Edoras Due to a failing war effort, 75FPS of Edoras realized the inevitble collapse of Consira and decided to negoatate surrender with Nexus. Nexus let them off relatively easy, simply with a promise not to interfere with Nexus affairs and to withdraw from the war. June 9th, 2019 - Annexation of Remnants & Retaking of Horstwessel Due to bloodstrike failing to set his homeblock properly, Nexus special forces were able to annex Remnants and sack the entire town before Consira could mobalize enough people to defend. Remnants was placed under the control of Codyblueblue and sacked through & through of all value. Nexus forces decided this was the perfect time to reclaim the lost city of Horstwessel, doing so without incident. June 9th, 2019 - Third battle of Defiance Consiran forces finally manage to mobalize later that night, logging on an army 8 strong to try and flag the capital of Nexus. Nexus forces rapidly mobalized and managed to log in 7 players. Intially Consiran forces teleported out after Nexus forces showed up, but returned after Moosebobby of Nexus had managed to erect multiple safe boxes across the capital. In a titanic battle of 8v7, Nexus emerged victorious, driving off Consira and slaying 2 of their men, with 0 deaths on their side due to the safe boxes. This battle truly showed the difference between the battle hardened veterans of Nexus and the washed and tired forces of Consira. Drastian War On June 12th, 2019, Redtilldead and a few others from the neutral nation of Czechoslovakia left neutrality and merged the forces fighting Nexus under a new banner, a Drastian banner. June 12th-13th, 2019 - Peace Discussions After the formation of another Drastian successor state under the control of Redtilldead, discussions were started by Red to Moosebobby about a white peace being signed. The terms outlined by Moosebobby stated that TheFreshLemon must make a surrender post on the forums and Randall0208 must respond with a sentance stating that he is "no match for nexus and washed". Peace discussions broke down the next day after Randall0208 refusing to do his part. June 16th, 2019 - Splat fight Randall0208 reignited the war on the 17th, with an attack on Saint-Novigrad. Nexus forces logged in and managed to defend the town with 1 death while getting 7+ kills on Drastian forces - 5 Randall0208 alone - due to Sinyphus's skybase and pit traps. You can watch some of the fight in the second half of this video: https://youtu.be/JHBveBuPnxw June 16th, 2019 - Raid on Lemons Vault After the previous fight, Dr_chocolate teleported in Nexus forces to what was believed to be TheFreshLemons Vault. In an overwhelming show of strength, 11 Nexus members took the vault and sacked it completely. You can watch it in the first half of this video: https://youtu.be/JHBveBuPnxw June 16th, 2019 - Attack on Akatsuki That night, Drastian forces tried once to attack Nexus, this time at the town of Akatsuki. Showing their desperation, they summoned their old enemies, Blood to try and help them win the battle. Sadly it worked in opposite, with all Ex-blood members dying and the Drastian forces defeated. June 17th, 2019 - Siege of Saint-Novigrad Once more Drastian forces tried to attack Saint-Novigrad, even calling on old players such as crazyorange in desperate panic to gain members. In response Nexus mobalized an entire contingent of troops and wholesale slaughtered the attackers, all Drastian forces minus Crazyorange and Randall0208 died, with 1 death on the side of Nexus. June 18th, 2019 - Second Siege of Saint-Novigrad In the afternoon of the 18th, Drastians once more tried to take the city, this time in iron. They were butchered by Ez2Clutch. Randall0208 and TheFreshLemon though tried to kite Nexus members away from the main group in P4. This lead to a 1000+ block chase between Drastia and Nexus resulting in a 2v2 between Lemon, Randall, Arvein and Camarena. Arvein was able to dispatch Lemon on his own, followed by both Arvein and Camarena killing Randall resulting in a Nexus Victory. June 18th, 2019 - Defection of Poland Due to Bobby_Ravioli (the famous singer) betraying Drastia, leaking dms, joining Nexus and then being threatened by Redtilldead of Drastia. Pudmuffers then issued the follow declaration to the Drastian government: "This message comes from the Commonwealth with the purpose of a warning, to inform you that if you attack and harm any of RavioliHQ's members or territory, the town of Poland will no longer be aiding you in this war and will instead join Nexus against you. We do not wish to have to fight against you so we advise you: please stand down. We repeat neutralize- we do not want a conflict against you and or Drasita or do we have to have one." -Pudmuffers With Red refusing the declaration, Pudmuffers officially declared a state of war to exist between Drastia and Poland once he got unbanned. June 18th, 2019 - Drastian Surrender and End of the War In the evening of June 18th, Redtilldead of Drastia communicated his wishes to surrender to the Emperor of Nexus, Moosebobby. Nexus demands were that Randall0208 of Drastia write a surrender post on the forums, and then read it aloud and upload it to youtube. Demands were met and the war drew to a close with both the nations of Nexus and its satellite state of Antarctica accepting the peace. You can listen to Randall0208 admit defeat here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSAnf3lwaEk Battle Scores Raid on Compton - Montro Victory (Alettic of Montro vs Moosebobby of Nexus) Skirmish at Plymouth - Nexus Victory (Alettic of Montro vs Moosebobby of Nexus) Skirmishes at Compton - Unknown Winner Attack on Healdsburg - Nexus Victory (Randall0208 of Montro vs Moosebobby of Nexus) Skirmishes at Valhalla - Nexus Victory (Alettic of Montro vs Moosebobby of Nexus) Battle at Defiance - Nexus Vitory (Randall0208 of Montro & TheFreshLemon of Asydria vs FakeFriend of Nexus) Poland Battle - Polish Victory (Pudmuffers of Poland vs DIAMONDS_PVP of Nexus) Fall of Montro - Nexus Victory (Alettic of Montro vs Moosebobby of Nexus) Second Battle of Defiance - Nexus Victory (Randall0208 of Consira vs Moosebobby of Nexus) Battle of Nyah - Nexus Victory (TheFreshLemon of Consira vs Moosebobby of Nexus) Skirmish at Fallen Nyah - Consiran Victory (TheFreshLemon of Consira vs Codyblueblue of Nexus) Annexation of Horstwessel - Consiran Victory (TheFreshLemon of Consira & Pudmuffers of Poland vs Sparkledog of Nexus) Battle at Prague - Consiran Victory (TheFreshLemon of Consira & Pudmuffers of Poland vs Moosebobby of Nexus) Blitzkrieg of Poland - Nexus Victory (TheFreshLemon of Consira & Pudmuffers of Poland vs Moosebobby of Nexus) Annexation of Remnants & retaking Horstwessel '- Nexus Victory (Bloodstrike of Consira vs Moosebobby of Nexus) '''Third Battle of Defiance '- Nexus Victory (TheFreshLemon of Consira vs Moosebobby of Nexus) '''Splat fight - Nexus Victory (Randall0208 of Drastia vs Rexyrex of Nexus) Raid on Lemons Vault - Nexus Victory (TheFreshLemon of Drastia vs Dr_Chocolate of Nexus) Attack on Akatsuki '''- Nexus Victory (Randall0208 & TheFreshLemon of Drastia vs DIAMONDS_PVP of Nexus) '''Siege of Saint-Novigrad - Nexus Victory (Redtilldead of Drastia vs Fakefriend of Nexus) Second Siege of Saint-Novigrad - Nexus Victory (Randall0208 of Drastia vs Arvein of Nexus) Final Score Nexus: 15/21 + surrender of Drastia = Victor Consira/Montro/Drastia: 4/21 Poland: 1/21 Unknown Results: 1/21 Category:Military Conflict